Vehicles and automotive control systems are increasingly complex. A vehicle's automotive control systems include multiple vehicles subsystems that control, for example, the powertrain, braking, steering, fuel, and exhaust systems. Each subsystem is controlled by one or more controllers (e.g., a microprocessor). The controllers receive sensor values and transmit commands to various components to control the vehicle.